


Partners

by mayamylove



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamylove/pseuds/mayamylove
Summary: Comfort in the night.





	

Kevin startled awake, gasping, in an ice cold sweat. He felt around in the bed and found empty sheets. His heart clenched--and then he felt something soft and warm.  _ Someone _ soft and warm. He caught his breath. 

 

Chiron stirred and turned in bed. He blinked up at Kevin, bleary-eyed. “You good, Kev?” he said. 

 

Still a little breathless, Kevin nodded, staring at Chiron’s glowing, shadowy face under the moonlight streaming in from the window. Staring like he was the first person he'd ever seen. Words were lost to him; he was still half floating in the dream he'd just escaped. 

 

Slowly, sleepily, realization dawned on Chiron’s face. He sat up with a grunt, shifting closer to Kevin, who was starting to come back to reality. As his man got up, he grimaced and shook his head, guilty for waking him. 

 

“Nah, man,” he tried to say, but his voice was lost. He cleared his throat, still shaking his head. “Nah, man. Go back to sleep.”

 

But Chiron didn't regard him. Gently, he wrapped his arm around Kevin and pulled him close. Kevin's shoulders sagged as he gave in, burying his face into this beautiful man's neck. This beautiful, angel of a man he was so lucky to have. When Chiron kissed the top of his head, it took all the breath out of Kevin's chest. He shut his eyes and surrendered completely to Chiron’s silent comfort. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered, and meant it with all his heart.

  
Chiron squeezed his shoulders, and Kevin knew he was loved in return.


End file.
